Spyler
Spyler is a member of the PAW Patrol who is a detective/spy pup Important Note This character is ReeceHW2003's OC. Please don't edit this page, or use Spyler without permission Bio Spyler is a greyhound/boxer mix. He is 7-years old, and is a spy pup like Chase. He was born in Barkingburg with his family. Until, once, he thought his family hated him, because his parents kept scolding him, and his siblings kept teasing him. So he moved out of Barkingburg, and moved to Adventure Bay. A few days after moving into Adventure Bay, he decided to go for a walk, when he noticed that the bank was robbed whilst it was closed. That day, Spyler did his first mystery. Once he found all the clues and solved the mystery. The police thanked him. A few days after, he saw the Lookout, and was amazed by the design of the building. So he went there to explore it. When he got there, he met the PAW Patrol. After Ryder taught him about the PAW Patrol, Spyler decided to become a member. Before he was a member he had to do lots of training and go on a lot of missions. Then, after Spyler completed his 100th mission, he officially became a member of the PAW Patrol, and Ryder gave him his job Personality Spyler is a pretty nice pup, but he can be mischevious sometimes. As a normal detective/spy, he is really sneaky and is a professional detective. He never spies on anyone unless it's a mystery Looks Spyler is a greyhound/boxer mix. He is white with a brown circle around his eye, and some brown spots on his ear. He also has a brown spot on his back, and some brown spots on his legs and tail. He has light brown eyes and a black collar Uniform Detective Uniform: Spyler's detective uniform contains a tan jacket and detective hat Spy Uniform: Spyler's spy uniform contains a black outfit with a helmet, shoes, and a vest, all of which have a silver trim. It is similar to Chase's spy outfit Pup Pack Detective Uniform: * Magnifying Glass: '''Used to look for clues. Also has superlens to see microscopic things '''Spy Uniform: * Night Vision Goggles: '''Used to look for clues at night, or in a dark area * '''Zipline: '''Used to transport from one area to another * '''Invisibility: '''Used to spy on people, without being seen Vehicle '''Detective Vehicle: His vehicle is tan, with a satellite dish, and a large magnifying glass to view things from far away Spy Vehicle: His vehicle is black with an ejector seat, a computer, a satellite dish, a spy drone UAV, and a winch. It also has an ability to turn invisible Pup-Tag Detective Pup-Tag: A pup-tag with a tan background, silver lining, and a picture of a magnifying glass in the middle 'Spy Pup-Tag: ' A pup-tag with a black background, silver lining, and a yellow star. Similar to Chase's Voice Actor * Collin Dean Appearances Pups Meet a Spy Pup (debut) More TBA Category:Fanon Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Greyhounds Category:Boxer Category:Spy Category:Detective Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:Pups Category:Friendly Pup Category:Friendly Characters Category:Friendly Animals Category:Heroes Category:ReeceHW2003's OC Category:Boys Category:Boy Pups Category:Kids